The present invention relates to an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle having a gear selector, which can be moved in at least one shift gate, for selecting different drive programs of the transmission, and having a control device, by which the selection of at leas one drive program of the transmission can be locked. The method further relates to a method of activating a control device for locking and unlocking at least one drive program of a transmission of a motor vehicle.
As a rule, an activation apparatus having a gear selector is provided in the vehicle interior of known vehicles for activating automatic vehicle transmissions, which gear selector can be moved by the driver in a shift gate for selecting different drive programs for the forward drive, for the reverse drive and for selecting a neutral position of the transmission. The activation of the gear selector results in a control command that is transmitted to a transmission control device. Added to the above-mentioned drive programs is a parking lock circuit which, in the case of some activation apparatuses, can also be selected by use of the gear selector and, in the case of other activation apparatuses, can be selected by use of an activation pushbutton provided specifically for this purpose and arranged, for example, on the gear selector or adjacent to the latter. When the parking lock is activated, the transmission will be mechanically locked.
In order to avoid unintended activations of the gear selector and thereby an unintended drive program change, a control device is additionally provided which locks the selection of drive programs by means of the gear selector. In order to permit a controlled intended activation of the gear selector, an activation pushbutton is provided for unlocking the selection of the drive programs. When the driver wants to select a drive program, he has to keep the activation pushbutton depressed while he activates the gear selector.
An activation apparatus for a transmission has become known, which originates from the applicant, has a gear selector movable in a shift gate for selecting drive programs, and a control device by which the selecting of the drive programs of the transmission can be locked. In addition, an activation pushbutton for activating a parking lock is provided on the upper end of the gear selector. The selecting of drive programs by use of the gear selector is at first locked, so that the (gear selector will not be unintentionally activated. For unlocking the selection of drive programs, an activating switch is provided which is arranged laterally of the gear selector and which has to be mechanically activated so that the gear selector can be moved in the shift gate. In order to select a drive program, the driver, while he is moving the gear selector in the shift gate, has to constantly hold the activation switch in a pressed condition, so that the selection of the drive program is unlocked.
Although the known activation apparatus for selecting drive programs of a transmission already proven itself in practice, there are still possibilities for an improvement. So that the driver can select a drive program, the activation switch arranged laterally on the gear selector has to be mechanically activated during the entire time period the driver needs for activating the gear selector. The necessity of having to activate a mechanical switch for selecting drive programs has a limiting effect on comfort, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, a mechanical switch will always be subject to wear. In addition, a mechanical switch is relatively expensive in its production and requires a lot of installation space in the area of the gear selector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an activation apparatus for a transmission of a motor vehicle by which the selecting of drive programs will be more comfortable for the driver. In addition, the activation apparatus is to be less susceptible to wear and should be able to be installed in a vehicle in a more cost-effective manner than a known activation apparatus. In addition, a method is to be provided for activating a control device for locking and unlocking the selection of at least one drive program of a transmission, which makes it possible for the driver to select drive programs in a more comfortable manner.
With respect to the apparatus, the invention achieves this and other objects by providing an activation apparatus, and method, for a transmission of a motor vehicle, having a gear selector, which can be moved in at least one shift gate, for selecting different drive programs of the transmission, and having a control device, by which the selecting of at least one drive program of the transmission can be locked. At least two sensors are designed for detecting a gear selector activation, the control device being designed for determining the plausibility of detection signals of the sensors and for unlocking the selection of the drive program as a function of determining the plausibility.
As a rule, the drive programs that can be selected by use of the gear selector are a forward drive, often marked “D”, a reverse drive “R” and a neutral position “N”. Depending on the vehicle type, a sports mode “S” may be added, and possibly a drive program in which the driver can shift manually when driving forward, in which case he can decide himself when a new gear position is to be engaged, and then triggers a signal by means of activating the gear selector, which signal is forwarded to an actuator in the transmission, which then sets the corresponding gear ratio at the transmission.
The main purpose of locking the selection of drive programs by way of the control device is to prevent an unintended activation of the gear selector and thereby an unintended selection of a drive program. Such an unintended selection, without the activation apparatus according to the invention, could be triggered, for example, by an activation of the gear selector by the front passenger or by an unintended touching of the gear selector by the driver. Such an unintended selection is prevented by the activation apparatus according to the invention.
By use of the at east two sensors of the activation apparatus, basically different forms of the activation of the gear selector can be detected, thus, intended as well as unintended forms. When the gear selector is activated, the sensors generate detection signals which are forwarded to the control device. The sensors, which are designed for the detection of the gear selector activation, may be arranged, for example, on the gear selector, adjacent to the latter, or in the area of the shift gate of the vehicle.
By way of the control device, the plausibility of the detection signals of the sensors is determined, and a differentiation is made, particularly between plausible and implausible detection signals. Unintended or improper activations of the gear selector result in detection signals that are determined to be implausible. Such implausible detection signals are generated, for example, when the driver's hand unintentionally brushes against the gear selector because he wants to operate an activation pushbutton situated adjacent to the gear selector, or, for example, also when the front passenger tries to activate the gear selector. In contrast, an activation that results in plausible detection signals is an activation that is intended by the driver and is to be used for selecting a drive program.
When the result of a plausibility check leads to the conclusion that the activation of the gear selector intentional the selection of drive programs will continue to be locked. When, in contrast, plausible detection signals were detected, the control device will unlock the selection of the drive program. In this case, a selection is a signal-triggering mechanical activation of the gear selector. When the driver selects a drive program, the control device will output a corresponding signal to an actuator in the transmission, which will then trigger a position in the transmission which corresponds to the selected drive program.
In contrast to the known activation apparatus, during the activation of the gear selector, the driver therefore does not constantly have to keep a mechanical activation pushbutton depressed in order to unlock the selection of drive programs. This is more comfortable for the driver. The driver first has to feel or find the pushbutton with his finger and then activate it, which takes time. The unlocking of the selection of drive programs therefore takes place faster in the case of an activation apparatus according to the invention. As opposed to a mechanical activation pushbutton, in the case of the activation apparatus according to the invention, there are also no mechanical contacting problems of the mechanical activation pushbutton. In addition, the activation apparatus according to the invention is less susceptible to wear than the known activation apparatus because a mechanical switch may get stuck or break. In addition, during the installation of an activation apparatus according to the invention into a vehicle, no mechanical activation switch for unlocking the selection of drive programs has to be installed at the gear selector. The activation apparatus according to the invention is therefore also more space-saving.
According to a preferred embodiment, at least one of the sensors is arranged on the, or adjacent to, the gear selector. Several sensors may also be present on the gear selector or adjacent to it, and a combination of at least one sensor that is arranged on the gear selector and another sensor that is arranged adjacent to the gear selector is also contemplated.
According to a preferred embodiment, at least one of the sensors is a capacitive proximity sensor. Such a proximity sensor will react when the driver approaches or touches the contact area of the sensor.
Such a sensor contains, for example, a capacitor on a silicon substrate having two integrated capacitor plates whose distance from one another can be changed. The capacity of the capacitor can therefore also be changed as a function of an application or pressure. This sensor is provided, for example, in an area on the gear selector with which a portion of the driver's palm or the driver's finger comes in contact when he touches the gear selector for activating it. When the driver touches the corresponding location on the gear selector, the sensor will output a signal to the control device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the sensors is an optical sensor for the detection of the driver's arm movement. The optical sensor preferably detects whether the driver is even moving his arm. The signals of the optical sensor may, in this case, also only represent a snapshot of a certain position within the scope of a complete arm movement.
Preferably at least one optical sensor as well as at least one capacitive proximity sensor are provided. By use of the optical sensor, it can, for example, be determined that the driver is moving his arm toward the gear selector, and, by use of the capacitive sensor it can subsequently be determined that the driver is touching the gear selector with his hand. The combination of these sensor-detected actions by the driver permit the conclusion that the driver is intentionally activating the gear selector.
Preferably, at least two capacitive proximity sensors and one optical sensor are arranged on the gear selector. In this manner, at least three signals are emitted which supply information on whether a driver is intentionally activating the gear selector. The redundancy of information increases the signal quality of the signals emitted by the sensors. When, for example, a front passenger touches the gear selector, although the two capacitive proximity sensors output a corresponding signal, the optical sensor rill recognize that the driver's arm has not moved toward the gear selector. In this case, the selection of drive programs would not be unlocked in order to prevent the improper activation of the gear selector.
According to a further development of the invention, the control device for the unlocking of the selection of the drive programs is designed as a function of a predetermined signal pattern. The signal pattern has the purpose of differentiating between unintended, improper, activations of the gear selector and the resulting implausible detection signals and intended activations and the resulting plausible detection signals. When the detection signals of the sensors correspond to the signal pattern, they are considered to be plausible detection signals.
The content of a predetermined signal pattern is, for example, that all sensors output a detection signal in a certain sequence or simultaneously. However, the content of the signal pattern may also, for example, be that some specified sensors output a signal the other sensors output no signal. The latter makes sense, for example, when at least one sensor is provided, in which case the fact that this sensor outputs a signal indicates improper activation of the gear selector is taking place.
The activation apparatus according to the invention further preferably has an activation device for activating and/or deactivating a parking lock, which activation device is arranged on the gear selector or adjacent to it. As a rule, the activation device is an activation push button arranged on the gear selector or adjacent to it.
A method of activating a control device for locking and unlocking the selection of at least one drive program of a transmission of a motor vehicle is also an object of the invention. It is provided here that a gear selector activation be detected by way of at least two sensors, that the detection signals of the sensors be checked for plausibility, and that the selecting of the drive programs be unlocked as a function of the determined plausibility. The determination of the plausibility takes place as described above in connection with the activation apparatus according to the invention.
According to a further aspect of the method according to the invention, the selection of the drive programs is unlocked when the detection signals of the sensors correspond to a predetermined signal pattern.
According to a preferred embodiment, the selection of the drive programs will be unlocked, for example, when the detection signal of at least one predetermined sensor exceeds a defined threshold value or when the detection signal of at least one predetermined sensor falls below a defined threshold value.
In this case, different threshold values may also be defined for different sensors. Thus, the prerequisite for the unlocking of the selection of drive programs may, for example, be that the signal of a first sensor exceeds a specified first threshold value, the signal of a second sensor falls below a specified second threshold value, and a third sensor outputs no detection signal during that time. In this manner, a very precise differentiation can be made between intended and unintended activations of the gear selector.
According to a preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention, the selection of the drive programs is, for example, unlocked when the detection signal of at least one sensor exceeds or falls below a defined threshold value during a predetermined time period. In this manner, it is avoided that so-called background noise of the sensors—in other words, a faulty output of signals—has the result that the selection of drive programs is unlocked in the case of an improper activation of the gear selector. For an activation, it is therefore, for example, necessary that two capacitive sensors arranged on the gear selector output a detection signal at least for 200 milliseconds, and that the optical sensor outputs a corresponding signal at least for 300 milliseconds, which indicates that the driver is moving his arm toward the gear selector.
In addition, according to the invention, embodiments of the method are also provided, in the case of which the selection of drive programs is unlocked when at least one predetermined sensor outputs no detection signal during a specified time period. In this case, a detection signal of the predetermined sensor would, for example, point to an improper use of the gear selector.
According to the method, several of the above-described prerequisites for the situation at the selection of drive programs is unlocked, can be combined. The selection of drive programs will therefore, for example, be unlocked when a first sensor outputs a detection signal during a predetermined time period whose signal strength exceeds a defined first threshold value, and simultaneously, a second sensor has outputted no detection signal during a predetermined time period which exceeds a defined second threshold value.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.